


Why Does Everyone Keep Saying That?

by Sam4265



Series: Jaydick Prompts [23]
Category: DCU
Genre: Caught, M/M, Multiple times, Reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam4265/pseuds/Sam4265
Summary: For the prompt: reaction to the whole Jaydick thing! Like the League, Gotham's villains, the Batfamily, and hell let's do Ra's as well!





	

**Bruce**

Funnily enough, the first person to find out about them was actually Bruce. Not so funny was the way he found out. 

They were- ahem- having some alone time in the Batmobile. Jason was slamming into Dick like his life depended on it, and Dick was making more noise than the circus he was born in. 

"Oh, oh, oh!" He made little punched out noises, fist banging into the windshield. "Jason!" He moaned. Every sound he made was something straight out of a porno, and Jason couldn't help but be spurred on by all his little grunts and groans. 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Nothing expressive really, just three simple knocks. Despite their lack luster nature, the knocks turned both boys blood to ice. There was nothing but silence for a long moment. 

"Yes?" Jason asked, as normally as he could. Dick clenched around him, and Jason's hand shot out to still him.

"I need to speak with both of you,  _now_ ," Bruce's voice said from the outside the Batmobile, his voice choking on the last word. Jason and Dick looked at each other, both their expressions those of men recently sentenced to the gallows. 

They waited five minutes before leaving the Batmoblie, and then they quickly made their way upstairs and into Bruce's study. Bruce sat at his desk, looking completely put together. Nothing about his appearance suggested that he was in any sort of turmoil, except for the wild look in his eyes. 

"Hey," Jason said, drawing out the y. Bruce snapped a look at him, and Jason shut up immediately. 

"I-" Bruce stopped and cleared his throat, seemingly pulling himself together. "I find that I approve of this, whatever it is. In fact, I think I even saw it coming, and you're good for each other, but if I ever even have to  _think_ about something like that happening again, I'm banning you both from the cave, are we clear?" he asked, danger lacing his voice. Both Jason and Dick nodded. 

"Crystal," Dick said, a smile breaking out on his face. He couldn't help it; Bruce  _approved_. 

"Good, now get out of my sight," Bruce dismissed them with a wave of his hand, and they hurried out of his study. As they made their way down the hall, Jason hummed.

"You know, he never said anything about our rooms being off limits," he said.

"Ugh, you're insatiable," Dick snorted, but he turned in the direction of his old room anyway.

\---

**Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, and Catwoman**

It had occurred to Dick long before Bruce found them in the Batmoblie, that they weren't good at hiding their 'secret' meetings. It occurred to him again when the Gotham City Sirens found them.

"I will admit, I definitely saw that coming," Selena purred. Dick and Jason jumped apart. Jason had had Dick pinned against the wall of an alley, half out of his suit, and hands quickly skimming down to his ass. 

"How did this happen again?" Jason asked himself. Dick barely kept from rolling his eyes.  

"Aww, look at the little birdies, they're in love," Harley cooed at them, twining her hands together under her chin. 

Dick laughed uncomfortably, "Hey guys, I know this is kind of weird, but would you mind just keeping this to yourselves?" He asked. Poison Ivy raised an eyebrow. 

"Whatever you say, cutie, but if you want any pheromones to really get him going, you know who to ask." She winked at them, and Harley giggled.

"It really works," she agreed. Jason choked on his own spit.

"Oh, and Hood," Selena said suddenly.

"Yeah?" Jason asked.

"If you ever hurt that boy of ours, we'll put you back in the grave ourselves, bye now." She gave a quick wave, and then all three girls sauntered off, cackling in the darkness. 

"Fuck my life," Dick sighed, thumping his head back against the brick.

"How much do you want to bet the whole Gotham underground knows by lunch tomorrow," Jason sighed, running his hand through his hair. Dick nodded.

"Yeah, I'll take that bet. Twenty bucks says they know by breakfast." 

Hours later, after a very embarassing encounter with Penguin in which he gave them flowers and wished them luck before trying to blow them to bits, Dick won twenty dollars off of Jason. 

\---

**The Bat Family**

They family finding out wasn't entirely their fault. After all once the Gotham underbelly knew, it wasn't going to be long before their family figure it out. They were sitting in the grand Wayne dining room, eating Alfred's roast, and Tim was, as usual, staring down at his phone while everyone else chatted amicably. Dick and Jason were sitting next to each other, Tim, Barbara, and Damian across from them. Bruce sat at the head of the table, and Alfred was pouring Bruce more wine. Tim looked up suddenly, and scrutinized Dick and Jason. He glared at how close their chairs were, and how they both had one hand hidden under the table. 

"Are you guys screwing?" He asked bluntly, and all conversation ground to a halt. Dick and Jason stared at him with wide eyes, Bruce choked on his wine, and Damian's eyes bugged out of his head.

"I totally saw that coming," Barbara said. Dick sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Is there any point in denying it?" He asked. A chorus of 'no' answered his question. 

"Master Dick, if you'll pardon my language, I'd say it's bloody well time," Alfred sniffed, walking off to the kitchen. Jason watched him go with wide eyes.

"I agree," Barbara said. "If you guys hadn't gotten your act together soon, Donna and I were more than ready to get the ball rolling ourselves."

Dick tried desperately not to think about what that would've entailed.

"Yeah, I'm with Babs," Tim agreed, going back to his phone as if nothing had happened.

Dick looked over at Damian, who was still staring at them like they'd each grown a new head.

"Todd," Damian said suddenly.

"Yes Demon spawn?" 

"As there is nothing I can do to prevent this, I find it pointless to argue with it, however, if you ever hurt Grayson I will kill you with your own helmet."

That was the end of that.

\---

**The Entire Damn Justice League**

They didn't really mean for the entire league to find out, it was kind of an accident. Well, really it was all Wally's fault. They were sitting in the mess hall at the Watchtower, it was the only free time Wally had and he needed to talk to them about an upcoming case. 

"So, by the way, Red Robin told me you guys are going at it," Wally grinned at them, and Dick sighed. He felt like he'd been doing that a lot lately. 

"I totally saw that coming by the way," he added. Jason rolled his eyes.

"Yes, fine, it's true. But don't make a big deal out of it," he hissed. Wally nodded, completely serious.

"Of course, don't worry, I get it." 

Before either of them could do anything, Wally was standing on top of the table.

"Everybody, listen up! Nightwing and Red Hood are an item!" There was a lot of clapping and some wolf whistling. Jason's ears turned scarlet, and Dick buried his head in his hands. "Finally, I know right? Anyway, back to your regularly scheduled lunch." Wally plopped back down into his seat and started back in on his lunch.

There was more applause, and plenty of congratulations. 

"Saw that one coming," someone muttered from behind them. Jason smacked his head against the table.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Dick asked, sounding adorably confused. Wally snorted. 

"Because you guys fuck like bunnies, and everyone's seen you together at least once. Plus you guys go so googley eyed over each other that I was starting to honestly worry about your health," He replied. Jason just groaned.

\---

 

**Ra's Al Ghul**

They were in the middle of a case against the League of Assassins, and were staking out a warehouse. They'd gotten tired of sitting around doing nothing, so they were making out against a gargoyle. Dick was leaning against the gargoyle, Jason standing above him, when they heard someone clear their throat. They turned around to see none other than Ra's Al Ghul standing there, staring at them in distaste. 

"I must say, if you're going to waste my time, at least don't subject me to  _this_." he sighed. 

"What is happening?" Dick hissed, completely distraught over how often this happened to them. 

"I saw it coming, by the way," Ra's sniffed. 

"Oh really?" Jason snapped, voice louder than strictly necessary. "How so?" 

"You two look so disgustingly in love all the time, it's hard not to know. Now, you know I'm here, so get off my lawn before I spray you both with a hose." 

Embarrassed and cowed they picked themselves up, and began to leave, until Ra's suddenly spoke

"Not that this means much coming from me, but I'm glad to see the two of you together, you give hope to the rest of us," he said. Jason looked down at Dick, and smiled. He took Dick's hand in his and nodded to Ra's, who nodded back. 

Together Jason and Dick made their way back home, smiling the whole way. 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to send me prompts in the comments, feel free!


End file.
